Una promesa
by cherrydenny
Summary: Harry esta nervioso por su primer prueba y una castaña va y le desea suerte y le pide que cumpla una promesa antes de que salga y se enfrente contra el Dragón. Este One-shot se desarrolla en la escena en la carpa donde Hermione va a desearle suerte a Harry, lo abraza y son interrumpidos. Los diálogos no son los mismos que el libro.


Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran autora JK Rowling

Estos nervios me están matando estoy en la carpa donde nos encontrábamos los competidores del torneo de los tres magos. Y digo nos encontrábamos por que ya sólo estoy yo.

Fleur, Cedric y Viktor ya pasaron para enfrentarse con su dragón.

Me sudan las manos de los nervios, estoy viendo todo y no veo nada en esta carpa de sólo pensar en el dragón que me enfrentaré.

Hace un momento nos hicieron elegir en tamaño miniatura del dragón al que nos enfrentaríamos, yo ya los había visto y en mi mente repetía que no fuera el colacuerno ungaro, pero últimamente la suerte no está de mi lado.

Estaba peleado con Ron, depositaron mi nombre en la Copa, y ahora estoy aquí sólo apunto de enfrentar a un dragón y sin el apoyo de nadie. Bueno eso no es tan cierto ya que sólo hay una persona que me apoya.

Si solo una y la más importante para mí, la que siempre está a mi lado incondicionalmente y la que hace que mis días sean más felices, de la que me fui enamorando sin querer, pero a la que no se lo he confesado ya que tengo miedo que ella no sienta lo mismo por mi, se aleje y se arruine nuestra amistad.

Y si eso pasara no lo soportaría. Y ella es mi Hermione.

Pienso en como Hermione siempre está apoyandome, hace un momento me lo demostró vino a darme un abrazo y su apoyo. En sólo pensar en ello se dibuja una sonrisa boba en mi cara.

Flashback

Estoy de un lado para el otro en la carpa esperando que nos den instrucciones de cómo va a iniciar la competencia quien va primero y quien después.

Cuando escucho que alguien habla del otro lado de la carpa.

-Pss, Pss!!!

Me acerco para ver de quién se trata o a quien buscan.

-Harry eres tú???

Es la voz de Hermione así que me apresuro a contestar para que sepa que soy yo.

-Hermione?

Y en eso veo que la carpa se abre y siento unos brazos rodearme el cuello y se que es Hermione dándome un abrazo, y me dejó llevar la rodeo con mis brazos su cintura. Siento como su cuerpo tiembla al igual que el mio y se que es por el miedo de la primera prueba.

Pero me tranquilizó al percatarme de su olor tan característico de ella a vainilla.

Estamos así por unos momentos hasta que ella habla cerca de mi oído.

-Harry, se que lo harás bien. Tu puedes pasar esta prueba.- y sale un suspiro de su boca- solo recuerda el hechizo.

-Si, lo se -le respondo.

Me abraza más fuerte como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y yo en esos momentos entre sus brazos quiero confesarle que la amo. Ya que me enfrentaré a un dragón, no digo que no voy a poder con el dragón pero como va mi suerte dudo que no salga lastimado de la prueba.

Y cuando me armo de valor y decido decirle que la amo se escucha un flash y una voz molesta que hace que nos separemos.

Los dos volteamos y vemos a Rita Skeitter diciendo su arta de comentarios molestos.

-Vaya amor joven, despidiéndose.

Ya se que si es amor por mi parte y que me estaba despidiendo de Hermione, pero fue tan impertinente que interrumpio un momento tan lindo.

-Usted no puede estarr aquí -la interrumpe Viktor a ella y a mis pensamientos -esta carrpa es parra los parrticipantes y sus amigos.

-Si bueno -rueda los ojos- no escribas eso -le dice Rita a su pluma mágica.

En ese momento entra Dumbledore a la carpa y yo tomo de la mano a Hermione y nos piden que nos acerquemos para los turnos de realizar la prueba. Y es cuando Dumbledore se da cuenta de la presencia de Hermione y le dice:

-Señorita Granger que hace aquí?

-Ahh, ya me iba -dice Hermione y me da una última mirada y se va.

Fin Flashback

Se borra de mi cara la sonrisa de bobo al darme cuenta que no pude confesarle a Hermione mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella. Cuando decido concentrarme de nuevo en la prueba para pasarla veo que entra una figura a la carpa.

-Hola de nuevo Harry. -entra Hermione con una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos y esos hermosos ojos a punto de nublarse por unas lágrimas.

-Hermione, que tienes? -me acerco a ella y la abrazo.

Me contesta el abrazo y me dice:

-Harry tengo miedo por ti, por tu primer prueba.

-Lo sé, yo también tengo miedo Hermione pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarla. Tengo que salir y enfrentar al dragón.

Se separa del abrazo y me ve un momento con esos ojos miel que me vuelven loco.

-Si, tienes razón. -se limpia una lágrima que se le escapó -y se que tu puedes derrotarlo, se que eres capaz de eso y más al igual que los demás.

Y me regala una sonrisa tan bonita que hace que mi corazón se acelere.

-Si, aunque me haya tocado el peor dragón. Yo puedo.

-Así me gusta, que tengas en mente que tu podrás pasar esta prueba.

Subo mi mano y le acarició su mejilla y pienso que ahora que estamos los dos solos sin que nadie nos interrumpa es el momento indicado para decirle que la amo, sacar esto que grita mi corazón cada vez que la veo.

Es hora de arriesgarme y decirle que si ella no corresponde a mis sentimientos, quiero que sigamos siendo mejores amigos y que voy a olvidar y hacer como si no le hubiera dicho nada.

Hazlo Harry tu puedes, estas apuntó de salir y enfrentarte a un dragón tu puedes -pienso- y me armo de valor y me aclaro la garganta.

-Hermione yo... Ahhhh...

-Dime, que pasa Harry? -pregunta con cara de preocupación.

-Hermione, yo... Hace rato quería decirte algo pero llegó Rita y no te lo pude decir. A lo mejor no es el momento indicado pero...

-Harry me estás poniendo nerviosa, sólo... dímelo y ya, no hay mucho tiempo ya casi vas a salir a tu prueba.

-Hermione -me acerco y tomó su hermoso rostro entre mis manos- desde hace tiempo que quiero decirte que hace mucho tiempo que empiezo a sentir algo por ti, y no pienses que es cariño de mejores amigos por que no es así. Te amo Hermione.

Se queda escrutandome con esos ojos miel que hacen que se acelere mi corazón. Y veo que abre su boca y quiere decirme algo pero no sale nada de su boca así que me apresuro a decirle...

-Hermione yo se que tal vez tu no sientas lo mismo por mi, pero ya no podía guardar mas mis sentimientos tenía que decirlo. Y sólo quiero decirte que si tu no sientes lo mismo... Sólo no te alejes de mí por favor, hay que seguir siendo amigos, no me quites tu amistad.

Siento que me acaricia mi mejilla con su mano y a su contacto cierro los ojos para sentir su toque, me permito dejarme llevar por su contacto.

-Y quien te dijo que me alejaré de ti

-dice, y se que entonces no soy correspondido como yo esperaba -yo jamás me alejaría de ti Harry, si así pasara no se que haría. Siempre tendrás mi amistad -y cierro mis ojos para que no vea que me duele el saber que para ella siempre seré su amigo- aunque...

-Hermione lo entendí no te preocupes -la interrumpí antes de que me duela más- yo se que me ves como tú amigo solamente.

-Harry Potter... Puedo si quiera terminar de hablar -dice con el seño fruncido por que no la deje terminar.

-Esta bien te dejo terminar.

-Como te decía siempre tendrás mi amistad despues de que me has dicho todo esto, anque... Yo tambien... yo también... Te amo Harry desde hace tiempo y no lo decía por que pensé que tú tambien me veias como tú amiga solamente -se rie.

Estoy procesando lo que ha dicho... Ella me ama como yo. Estoy ensimismado en mis pensamientos cuando siento que me acaricia la mejilla.

-Harry, estas bien?

-Dime que es verdad lo que dijiste?

-Que yo también te amo?

-Si

-Si Harry es verdad -sonríe y esa sonrisa llega a sus ojos- yo también te amo como tú a mí.

Y sin más la agarro de su cara y me acerco a besarla, sentir sus labios sobre los míos es asombroso, son tan subes y aterciopelados. Estarla besando es mejor de lo que me imagine.

Es un beso dulce que al principio fue como un toque. Después de un rato nos separamos cuando escuchamos los gritos de afuera.

-Harry ya casi es momento de que salgas.

-Si, ya casi es tiempo.

-Harry... Prometeme que vas a hacer todo lo que este a tu alcance y pasarás esta prueba sin que salgas lastimado.

-Hermione no se si no salga lastimado de esta prueba pero, haré todo lo posible para que sea lo menos posible.

-Harry, hablo en serio. No podría soportar si te pasa algo.

-Descuida pasaré la bueba -le doy un beso corto.

-Promete que derrotarás al dragón. Y estarás bien para estar juntos Harry.

Y la veo a los ojos, y veo una ilusión de que después de terminar la prueba estaremos juntos. Y no puedo negarlo yo también lo deseo así que se lo prometo.

-Esta bien derrotare al dragón para estar juntos es una promesa.

Sonríe y me besa primero un poco dulce pero profundizamos el beso, hasta que escuchamos que anuncian mi nombre, ya es mi turno para la prueba. La veo y quiero decirle que la amo y así lo hago.

-Te amo Hermione

-Yo también te amo Harry

Me acuna la cara con sus manos y me besa.

Y con esas palabras y ese beso me separo de ella, avanzó hacia fuera de la carpa para presentar la prueba y vencer al dragón.

Volteó una última vez y la veo con una sonrisa en su cara y se que voy a cumplir una promesa.

oOo

Queridos lectores otro One-shot Harmonie.

Esperó lo disfruten y que sea de su agrado.

Abrazos y besos tronados...

CHERRY!!!


End file.
